


My turn

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the greatest but I love the sappy moments so here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My turn

Mickey groaned to himself and willed his body to move.  Being sick wasn't an option for him these days.  Of course his biggest concern was taking care of Ian, but there was also the other occupants of the house.  He had Yev, who had just turned 1, to take care of.  He seemed to be walking all over the place, Mickey knew the house wasn't safe but it seemed like he was constantly running after the kid trying to keep him out of trouble.   Plus Mandy hadn't been herself lately, he was definitely glad Kenyatta was finally out of the picture but that just meant he worried even more.  At least with Kenyatta he knew the enemy was under the same roof, now he cringed and worried each time she left the house wearing one of her barely-there outfits.  Svetlana was still talking to Terry in prison every chance she got even though she didn't think Mickey knew.  He decided to play dumb and use it in his favor, but keeping tabs on her along with his other responsibilities was becoming more and more annoying.

Mickey groaned again as he slowly sat up on the side of the bed.  His throat was on fire and even thinking about taking a drink of any liquid caused him to cringe.  His body was achy and sore from the fever that he knew must be peaking at 101 or more, and the pounding in his head caused his eyes to water.  Mickey knew he probably should just stay in bed and rest, let his body work the sickness out, but that wasn't an option.  Ian needed him and he knew it was important to keep Ian on track.  

It had taken a while but eventually Ian admitted he had a problem.  Through most of the past year they had been working non-stop to either get dr. appts, make money for meds, keep Ian fed and alive during a depressive episode, keep Ian from making bad decisions through a manic episode, and eventually..finally stay on a schedule so Ian could be...well Ian.

Mickey shuddered and not from the fever.  It had only been 2 months of stability but he remembered a time when even the idea of a stable Ian was ludicrous.  Now that he had his Ian back he was determined not to do anything to mess that up.  That meant dragging himself out of bed, fever or no fever, and having breakfast with his boyfriend.

Ian eyed Mickey with a soft look as he came in.  "Hey Mick, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, don't worry about me, what about you huh?  Did you take your meds?"

"Yeah and I wrote in my journal already.  Nothing big just how I felt."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Umm well, you wanna read it?"

Mickey's head snapped up, Ian only let him read his journal once before and only then because he felt depression swallowing him in and didn't know how to tell Mickey.  It made Mickey nervous and his pounding head, sore throat, and achy body were really not helping.  "Yeah sure"

Ian handed the journal over then walked behind Mickey and began shuffling around with something as Mickey read the pages in front of him.

 

_Sometimes I have to pinch myself when I think about how lucky I am to have Mickey.  Nobody would have blamed him for walking away, I mean I'm pretty much a walking disaster at this point.  Plus he's been shot twice because of me and my stupid choices, but nope he still sticks around.  I know he thinks he isn't worth it but the truth is he is more than worth everything I have to offer.  I don't know where I would've ended up if he hadn't been here to take care of me, now I just wish he would let me take care of him._

_He's been groaning in pain half the night and I bet he's gonna wake up and pretend he's okay.  I sleep next to the guy, I can tell when he has a fever.  Still he's gonna swear he is okay and tell me not to worry.  That's one of the reasons I love him, he puts aside his own feelings to take care of the people he loves.  Lip and Fiona always say my hearts too big and I care too much but I wish they could see that I've got nothing on Mickey.  Even though he tries to hide it he has the best heart of anybody I know._

 

 

Mickey looked up and found Ian smiling at him with a mug in his hand.  "Mick, I know you're sick so don't even try denying it.  I've got Theraflu Throat Comfort here for you to drink and Debs is gonna bring me some soup and other stuff for you when she comes to pick up Yev.  She's gonna keep him until Svetlana or Mandy get off and can go and pick him up."

Mickey looked at Ian and sighed before averting his eyes and mumbling , "You shouldn't have to be worrying about me, I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

Ian smiled as he helped Mickey out of the chair and walked him back to bed.  "You always take care of me Mick, it's my turn to take care of you." Ian gently kissed Mickey's head and rubbed his back as they walked.

He knew Mickey felt awful when he finished the warm liquid and allowed Ian to tuck him in without complaining.  He smiled as Mickey mumbled "just need an hour or two Ian, I'm fine" even as his eyes flutter closed.  

Ian rubbed his hand over Mickey's forehead softly and waited until he thought Mickey was asleep before saying, "Just rest and feel better Babe, I'll take care of you, you're in good hands with me."

He couldn't help but smile as he was leaving the room and heard Mickey's scratchy throated reply, "I know, everything about you is good."

Ian shut the door and started cleaning up with genuine happiness, he was so thankful for Mickey and he had meant what he said, it was his turn and he would take good care of his boyfriend.


End file.
